


the story of us

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Exes, Josh and Stell, Joshtell - Freeform, M/M, Writer!Josh, cursing, friends turned lovers, singer!stell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: stell is a singer who sings sad songs and josh writes short stories. upon them drifting apart, the last thing that josh expected was that he would be the one writing the ending to their own story.years later, their paths collide again in the most unexpected way possible. will josh choose to rewrite their story or leave the loose ends of their relationship unattended to?
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Josh Cullen Santos
Kudos: 4





	the story of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@JOSHTELLPH](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40JOSHTELLPH).



"Do you have to go?" Josh murmured from his chest. Stell sighed, trying his best to hide his sobs as he ran his fingers through the older's delicate hair.

"I'm so, sorry, Cullen."

"Hey," the older placed his hands on the taller man's chest and laid his chin there, giving the younger a warm smile. "Don't apologize. I didn't mean to make you cry, I just.. can't I come with? I can write on the road."

Stell caressed his cheek, letting out a choked sob. Josh straddled his lap and hugged him, inhaling his scent for the last time.

"I love you," Josh murmured, tears rolling down his cheeks and spilling onto the younger's shirt. "So much, Vester. So much."

"I l-love you too, Cullen. Keep writing, okay? I'll be supporting you from afar. I'll be there in the back when you receive awards and when people read your books more. I'll be there, I swear on it." Stell sobbed, hugging the older man tighter.

Josh sobbed too and planted his lips against the younger's, cupping his cheeks. Stell kissed back, still crying.

"I love you. I love you, okay? I love you."

"I love you too, Cull. I'm so sorry.."

"Shh, no.. no, it's okay. We're okay. We're okay, you hear me? We're okay.." they laid there, crying in each other's arms.

"Make love to me? One last time?" Stell wasted no time, claiming the older's lips once again.

They took their time, cherishing their last moments together. Stell let every moan, every whimper that came from Josh melt in his ears, his heart jumping in joy once he realized that he was the only one hwo could hear this. This was a special music made, just for him.

Josh embedded every single image in his brain, wanting them to stay there forever. A part of him wanted to scream out into the sky, wondering why this had to happen to them.

But at the same time, he was glad because he got to hold Stell, _his Stell_ , in his arms for the last time. He relished the feel of his soft skin against his, the taste of his mouth, the sweetness of his tongue and his breath.. his voice. Everything.

Stell left in tears the next morning after holding him for hours. They never slept, but he was glad they didn't and instead spent those precious times making love, because he knew that he would regret it later.

They kept exchanging 'I love you's' because they knew they wouldn't see each other for a long time. But now, that didn't bother them so much.

"Cullen?" Josh gasped when the younger dropped down to one knee, with a red velvet box in his hand. Inside, was a silver ring with an opal stone in the center, bursting into a rainbow of colours when it was hit by the sunlight.

"I.. I know I have no rights to ask this, or to even have considered it in the first place.. but.. I promise you, that I will never love anyone else but you. There's nowhere else my heart will go home to other than yours. So.. will you grant me the honour of.. of being my husband?" Tears rolled down Josh's cheeks as he rapidly nodded his head, sobbing once his now-fiance slipped the ring onto his finger.

Stell held up another silver ring, this time with a lavender alexandrite stone in the middle. He slipped it into his own finger, holding his hand out for show. He cupped the older's cheeks in his hands and gave him a sweet kiss, smiling as he pulled the smaller closer.

"I love you," Josh panted as they broke away. Stell wiped his cheeks and smiled, kissing his forehead.

"I love you too, my Cullen. So much." They stood there for a few more minutes before Stell had to go. He kissed Josh one last time, smiling as he got into the bus. He mouthed an I love you to him as the bus slowly drove away.

Josh raised his hand as a goodbye, smiling and sighing in contentment as tears rolled down his cheeks. He stared at the ring in his hand, his heart swelling to twice it's original size at the mere thought of marrying Stell.

_I promise, Vester. I'll be here waiting, no matter how long it takes._


End file.
